


A Friendly Favor

by Seijuku_Ceremony



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: BoyxBoy, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijuku_Ceremony/pseuds/Seijuku_Ceremony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bath between two best friends can't go wrong, right? Right. </p><p>(TatsumixLubbock) seme!Tatsumi/uke!Lubbock</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot of miiiiine. And yay! Sexy time under water! *dies of heart attack*

Tatsumi sighed contently while sinking deeper into the hot water. The bathroom was steaming due to his hot bath and he particularly enjoyed this moment of silence. Training took up half his day, and listening to the girls pester each other made him nearly go insane. And it was no help that Leone nearly suffocated him in her huge rack.

"Haah... No interruptions whatsoev-"

He jumped when the door was slammed open and shut again. Lubbock marched up and was already stripping, much to Tatsumi's surprise and embarrassment.

"Hey hey I'm in here!" He screamed while splashing the water from reaching neck-deep into the water.

"I'm not blind."

"Wh-why are you stripping, I'm not done-!" In one swift motion, Lubbock was on the opposite end of the tub, already nuzzled in the soothing water.

"They were annoying me. And you weren't there to entertain me. So I came here." Tatsumi gave a deadpan look.

"I'm not some amusement-thing here."

"I didn't think you'd be here but guess what? You can entertain me AND I can have peace and quiet away from them!" Lubbock exclaimed excitedly and Tatsumi sweated.

"Lubba-"

Tatsumi stoned when he realized the green-haired teen was already dozing off.

It has been ten minutes and he was too spoiled by the relaxing bath to get up. Lubbock had not woken up either and it got a little on his nerves. How could he just steal his bath and then insultingly fall asleep right there on the spot.

"It's not like he's did much beside peep today." He muttered, remembering when Mine pinned Lubbock to the ground for trying to watch Leone at the lake. "What a comic relief this guy is..." He sighed.

Several quiet moments later and Tatsumi could still hear the girls yelling over each other. What a pain. With nothing to do, his eyes gazed over at the sleeping assassin in front of him. He was really knocked out cold. Tatsumi scooted closer to examine Lubbock more of course. His cheeks heated when he noticed how attractive the male before him was. In a friendly way obviously. But honestly, he loved the sight of his sparkling emerald eyes of giddiness when everyone else is feeling down. He liked that just Lubbock's smile makes him smile a little too.

Tatsumi unknowingly shifted even closer so their legs touched just the slightest. The older teen's creamy skin looked soft to the touch. Especially his light-pink shaded lips. As a matter of fact, Tatsumi slowly raised a hand and let out a breath when he ever so lightly brushed a finger against Lubbock's cheek. He swallowed and glanced around quickly before running the finger down, holding in his breath as he memorized the feeling of his skin. He replaced his finger with his thumb so he could place it just over Lubbock's bottom lip. He blinked interestedly when he felt the serene breaths of air blow between the supple lips. Has anyone ever kissed him? Would Lubbock ever kiss him-?

Tatsumi gave a mental wake-up scream and drew his hand back as his face burned. How could he think such a thing!? Why is he even this close? He should let the innocent assassin sleep. Well, not innocent but ideally he should not be touching all over his unconcious friend.

"I think that's enough of a bath today." He muttered under his breath.

"Aaw, really?" Tatsumi could have screamed but settled on a strangled noise while splashing away from Lubbock, who seemed to not have slept at all.

"L-L-Lubba! Did I wake you up? Ah I'm sorry!" Tatsumi apologized and hoped his red face did not give too many things away. Lubbock stared blank-faced at the over-animate boy.

"Wake me? I wasn't even sleeping this whole time. I was just seeing what you would do. And wow, I prank you and I get groped in return-"

"I didn't grope you!" Tatsumi denied hotly and scowled when Lubbock was clearly enjoying his flustered state.

"Tatsumi molested meeeee~!" He sang loudly in a teasing voice and gave a questioning sound when a hand slapped over his mouth.

"Shh, please. I didn't mean to um touch you like that. M-My body just sort of... I mean my mind... well..." Tatsumi stuttered on how to explain his situation. He was in control of his actions, but something told him to keep going. If it wasn't for having a few more seconds, he may have kissed Lubbock. And how would he react?

~"Make love to me Tatsumi!"~

No time for fantasies!

"Tatsumi?" Said male looked up and blushed again when he had drool running down his mouth. Oh god this is definitely not helping his situation. He watched Lubbock give a searching look before grinning smartly. "Oho I see."

"Huh?" Tatsumi gave a strangled gasp when the water was once again splashed and the older teen was kneeling very closely in front of him.

"If you're a fully functional hormonal boy then you must be-" Lubbock started with a smirk.

"That's not it!" Tatsumi interrupted while clearly knowing that might be a possibility.

"You have to be. Normally you'd go to a girl but the ones around us are... bitchy. So you're so desperate you turn to Uncle Lubba to make up for it-"

"I think I finished bathing!" Tatsumi was about to hop out but his mind went completely blank when a finger experimentally poked his erection. There was no more hiding it.

"You're actually getting hard! Do you masterbate? I didn't think you did. Wow Tatsumi has so many secrets." The brunette yelped when Lubbock arm-locked his neck. "Tell me, tell me! What else do you do?"

"Stop!"

"Come on, you can tell me- wah!" Because of Tatsumi's struggling, Lubbock slipped and landed completely on the younger teen's lap. Tatsumi literally had steam come up from his bright red face when he felt another manhood press against his own.

"S-s-s-sorry!" Tatsumi stuttered and shut his eyes tight. He was waiting to be hit or at least yelled at but all he recieved was a poke.

"You know, I should make this easier on you. Tell you what. Help me help you and I will keep my lips sealed." Lubbock said with a thumb's up.

"Help you help me? And are you blackmailing me?"

"Yes and noo of course not. But I can't let my best friend embarrass his self one day during dinner with his fly open again and out pops a huge-!"

"I get it, sheesh! B-but... aren't you... into girls..?" Tatsumi asked uncertainly.

"Aren't you?" Was the response.

"I-... well..."

"Let's agree to blame them for our misfortune." Lubbock finalized and Tatsumi nodded with a nervous smile. He was about to explore a whole different territory. Well, with a guy anyway since Esdeath ruined nearly all of his innocence. "Great! Now follow me and you'll be relieved in no time."

"Eh- mm!" His eyes widened when soft lips pressed against his own. Kissing. Okay easy enough. But he's kissing Lubbock...

His erection twitched and he was positive his friend felt it.

In the next moment their lips were moving together quite passionately that Lubbock had to lean his head back and wipe his mouth.

"Haah you're good. Did Esdeath give you enough kissing lessons?"

"Oh for crying out loud I didn't-!"

"I'm just kidding! You're so fun to tease!" Lubbock laughed and it was short-lived when hands held his waist and yanked his body forward, their lips pressing together once again. This time however, he clearly wasn't leading nor did he expect this kind of action from Tatsumi. Small questioning sounds came from him as he was forced to arch against the younger assassin's torso and kiss back. Not that he minds. However, when two hands suddenly slid down to grope his ass, his eyes widened and he yanked his head back.

"Hey you idiot don't touch there!"

"I-I'm sorry Lubba but..." Lubbock glanced down and had a double-take at Tatsumi's rather large erection.

"Christ!"

"I'm sorry again."

"H-Hey!" Lubbock continued to protest when Tatsumi began squeezing his bottom and rubbing their cocks together. The green haired teen gasped and gave small sounds when their completely hard manhoods rubbed together under the water. The hands fondling his ass strangely made him even more horny. Lubbock held onto Tatsumi's shoulders and let himself be controlled by the boy. He nearly gave up protesting because the pleasure took over his senses and he no longer cared about leading things.

"Aah!" A finger found its way inside him and Lubbock gave a sharp inhale while moving against the rapid back and forth motion of Tatsumi's finger. His sounds turned into low needy moans and two more fingers were forced inside his clenching inner muscles. Lubbock raised his waist and huffed breathlessly as Tatsumi stretched him wide. Why did it all feel so good?

"W-Wait..."

"I don't think I can."

"Huh!?" A hard tip pressed against his twitching entrance and Lubbock literally had "NO" screaming inside his head. "No Tatsumi! Don't you dare-!"

He was cut off by a sharp dull pain spreading in his lower back. He lost his voice and desperately held onto Tatsumi's shoulders as something even larger than fingers filled him. And goddammit it hurt like a bitch. His insides screamed bloody murder and his teeth clenched while enduring Tatsumi's torturously slow forced entrance. Why was he being penetrated!? This wasn't his idea of helping his friend out!

"T-Tatsumi... for christs s-sake... let me breath!" He exclaimed and Tatsumi gave a sheepish grin and stopped halfway. Lubbock let out a heavy sigh in relief and rested his forehead on the teen's shoulder.

"Lubba, thanks for suggesting this. You're a really good friend."

"*mumble*"

"We made a lot of noise though. I'm surprised the girls haven't checked in on us."

"Maybe I didn't scream in pain loud enough."

"A-ah sorry..."

....

Meanwhile...

"Move Leone it's my turn to look through the keyhole!" Mine angrily whispered and tried to shove the blonde away. Leone continued to drool and Akame had her ear pressed against the door with an interesting look and a small blush.

....

"Can I move now?" Tatsumi asked and Lubbock flushed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It hurts still."

"But..."

"I'm a male! I didn't expect to have one shoved in me!"

"Well then what did you expect?" Lubbock decided to hush and experimentally moved, doing everything in his power to ignore the other boy's pleased sounds.

"Whatever. Just do what you have to do." In response, Tatsumi kissed Lubbock with a small smile.

"You'll like this. I'll help you out too!" Lubbock could clearly see why Esdeath wanted Tatsumi to herself. Just the boy's smile makes his heart swoon, which does NOT have anything to do with feelings of course.

"Hurry up or they'll notice that we've been in here for a long while." He said and yelped when the last few inches slammed into him. In an instant, Tatsumi was thrusting up while bringing Lubbock's waist down. He kept his eyes open slightly to watch Lubbock's expression each time he slammed into him. The reaction was always a wince from the bright visible eye and a breathy moan from the soft kissable lips. Lubbock may make it seem like he did not enjoy being manhandled like this, but from his pleased sounds, wanton blush, and eagerness to move down on the younger boy's member, Tatsumi knew Lubbock was enjoying this just as much as he is. They were no longer worried about their female comrades. It was just them two moving erotically in the bath tub.

"Ah ah Lubba I'm at my limit."

"Eh!? Pull out!" Lubbock felt Tatsumi thrust faster and could only wrap his arms around his shoulders as he was pounded harder under the water. "Ah! Hah!"

His body shook even more when he grabbed and rubbed his own cock. Tatsumi was so controlling at this state that he no longer bothered to resist. Their moans grew more audible and the water was constantly disturbed by their movement.

"Oh, oh! Tatsumi!"

"Lubba!"

Lubbock tensed as he spilled his seeds, his toes curling when a hot wave of semen burst deep inside him. Tatsumi's grip on his waist tightened as he continued to slam into him, hitting his prostate each time. Lubbock eyes rolled back as his climaxed body was further stimulated and tried to keep up with Tatsumi's ramming.

"Aaah~! St-stop! I can't-!" Tatsumi pressed their lips together and let their tongues play together when he gave his last few thrusts. Their wet bodies pressed closely and rubbed together as they had their final make out session. Lubbock moved a hand into the other boy's brown hair, running his fingers through the soft tuft as their tongues played. Once air became a necessity, their heads parted and heavy breathing took place.

"You definitely better let me lead next time." Lubbock managed to say and Tatsumi paused.

"Next time?" He questioned and paled when his friend gave a scary smile.

"Well of course friend. I have to return the favor and we both know this won't be the first and last time Tatsumi comes to Uncle Lubba with his problems-"

"Lubba!"

....

Mine passed out as Leone fanned Akame, who was currently laying in her own pool of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it love it love it?? You diiiiiid


End file.
